Favoritism
by ZeroIXResoleon
Summary: Jin, stop being so awesome! One Shot Fanfiction.


Hello, everybody! It's a fun fact to know that Silence isn't as golden as everyone says!

I am already in a new day of posting, ladies and gentlemen. This is SevilResoleon and NOT SilencedResoleon.

I feel as though Tao is somewhere in my room right now about to ambush me for a meat bun...but we'll see about that...

More importantly, this is a Fanfiction in an Alternate Universe setting. So if you don't know the logic in this Fanfiction, you probably didn't read that part of my author's notes.

Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

**Ragna X Jin Short Story: Favoritism **

Ragna and Jin were in their home, playing team games of Blazblue on Xbox Live. These brothers tend to disagree with a lot of stuff but if there's one thing they love to do together, it's playing Blazblue. However, they weren't exactly the best of players since they tend to lose more than they win.

That's not to say that they can spice up the fun, though. They'd wager drinks of Sake over wins and losses as a motivation factor. Also, they'd do drinking games. The game of Blazblue in general, really deepened their relationship as brothers.

About three years after they started playing Blazblue online together, Ragna decided to stream their online games together on TwitchTV. They soon became a popular duo to watch because the games ranged from comedic with rage and skill...but mostly rage.

It's another streaming session at night inside their home. Ragna and Jin were playing in separate rooms. They were lucky bastards to have enough money for two Xboxes. Beside each other's respective person were a lot of empty bottles of Sake. It was obvious that they were pretty damn drunk.

Ragna had just finished another bottle of Sake. "Hey Jin, get me another bottle!" Ragna yelled into Jin's room which was right across the hallway.

Jin growled. "Come on, brother! I did it the last two times!"

Ragna punched the ground. "And I did it the five times before those times! Besides, you suck, Jin!"

"You suck harder, brother!" Jin yelled back.

Ragna pointed into Jin's room. "Get my refill now, bitch or I will cut your throat!"

Jin shook his head. He was determined not to be the one to get the next bottles of Sake. "I definitely got the last bottles!"

A light bulb went off inside Ragna's head. He was smirking because he was sure that he was going to win this one. "Okay...how about this?" Ragna turns to his laptop. "Okay, you guys. Type in the chat Ragna if Jin has to get the refill, or type in the chat Jin if I have to get the refill. Ready? Go!"

Jin goes into Ragna's room to look into Ragna's laptop.

Ragna chuckles lightly. "There's no way that I'll get the next bottles. Oh shit...oh shit...oh God, we're tied!"

Jin laughs childishly. "You're not the only one who's popular, brother!"

Ragna shakes his head toward his computer. "What the hell, guys? You're supposed to make me win here! Wait! I got a better idea. Let's see who Saya chooses."

Jin grins at the idea. "Ooh, now you're talking brother. Saya!"

Saya stands at the outside of the door. "Yes, Jin?"

Ragna explains for Jin of their situation. "Okay...we're trying to see who has to get the next bottles of sake. Choose. Me or Jin?"

* * *

About five seconds later, Saya choose Jin...

Ragna mouth gaped while Jin laughed maniacally again. Jin proceeds to high five Saya.

Ragna growls loudly. Saya betrayed Ragna? It can't be! "What the hell, Saya?"

Saya giggles. "I'm sorry, Ragna but I can't keep choosing you. Jin is also good in his own right."

Jin sticks out his tongue. "Yeah, brother. You heard Saya. Also, people in the chat seem to be agreeing with Saya's decision and are typing in the chat your name so you have to give us more drinks."

Ragna's eyes thinned into menacing slits. He felt as though the whole world was against him. "Wow...screw the both of you! Are you freaking kidding me? Screw you all! That includes my fans! Screw you all! I have the worst fans in the world!"

Saya and Jin started laughing uncontrollably. Saya now tries to sympathize with Ragna. "Come on, Ragna! It's just one time that you have to get the next drinks!"

Ragna slowly turns around to head out his room. Once he was at the door, he whips his head around again. He just can't get over the fact that he just got double teamed by his siblings and his fans. "Goddamn it! How does Saya and half my fans choose you over me? Screw this!"

Ragna kicks his controller at Jin. Jin makes a casual catch with it. Ragna goes out the door in a hurry.

Jin looks over in the chat and laughs. "Brother, now they're making fun of your style of play."

Ragna goes back into the room upon hearing that. "That's messed up, man! I have like more than five thousand more fans than you! I started playing this game way before you did! You want the same kind of Sake?" Ragna asked, suddenly changing the subject.

Jin nodded. "Yes, brother..."

Saya is facing away from Ragna because she is silently laughing to himself. Ragna knew she's laughing. "As for you, sis, you can suck it! And my fans too! Screw you, assholes! Suck it good! Suck my goddamn rod!" Ragna runs out the door of his room again.

Jin and Saya take a look at the chat shown on Ragna's laptop they both laugh at the chat. Jin yells out the door saying, "Brother, one of the people on the chat voted against you because of your Inferno Divider spamming."

"GODDAMNIT!" Ragna's yell could be heard from a distance.

* * *

Ragna returns with three bottles of Sake. He hands two of them aggressively to Jin and Saya. "You guys suck..."

Jin and Saya take their bottle of Sake. All three of them open up their bottles and make a toast. All three of them take a few gulps of their drink down.

Once Ragna was finished with his bottle, he takes a moment to scold his fans and his sister. "God...I can't believe you guys would vote for Jin when I'm the one who puts forth the effort to stream for you, download pro replays for you to see, and I give you matchup strategies and shit like that, and all Jin does is sit on his pretty ass putting on a show to turn you girls on. You guys suck."

Saya and Jin could only look at Ragna with a smile as he glared at them.

Ragna looks once at his bottle before looking at his two blonde siblings again. "You guys suck!"

Jin giggled girlishly. "Are you mad, brother?"

Ragna stomped once. "I am mad, Jin! Shut up!"

* * *

I personally think that Ragna and Jin are on even footing but people will have their opinions, I suppose.

I just turned around and Tao was right behind me. I knew she was stalking me for a meat bun!

**Favoritism: End**


End file.
